Change Your Mind (Canceled)
by AU Pripper
Summary: He always believed the best way to change someone's mind, was to use a machine. But for this one? He would need a different method in changing his mind. If you haven't read 10 years ago, I suggest you do that. This is the sequel to Kidnapped. *Canceled, see profile for more information*
1. Chapter 1

Private hummed while waiting for Skipper to come back, he had gone to get some food after Private whined and whined about it. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. The small bird walked over and opened it. His face went pale and no's went through his head.

 _No..No.. No no no!_

"B..But…You're dead! Skippah killed you!" Private screamed, backing away.

"Am I really? I guess Skipper told you the truth." The tall penguin smirked.

"Nevah considahed the possibility I figured it out?" Private questioned with a death glare.

"Give me a break, you're too stupid to figure it out."

Private glared harder. He eyed the stairs. No, he would be trapped up there. But…He had no choice. Kowalski was blocking the door. Private raced for the stairs, he went to his room and slammed the door then locked it. He had a feeling in his stomach that Kowalski wanted to take him and brainwash him again.

 _Like before._

He threw things around, looking for paper and a pen. The door gave a banging sound. He squeaked.

"You got ten seconds before I knock this door down!"

Private wrote carefully and and fearfully. Exactly ten seconds later, the door was broke through.

Blue eyes glared at the small penguin. Private gulped.

"You're never going to see Skipper again. And this time, I'll make sure it stays that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Private opened his eyes, they widened in fear. He was in a dark room, but moonlight provided as a good light source. Torture weapons hung everywhere around him. He covered his ears.

"No..No..No..No!"

Tears filled his eyes.

 **Time skip brought by PRIVATEGOTKIDNAPPEDAGAIN!**

Skipper opened the door, "Okay, Priv-"

He stopped, the house was silent. He put the food on the table then went upstairs. He flinched seeing Private's broken door. Skipper walked inside and picked up the paper that was on the ground.

 _Kowalski. Help. Alive._

Kowalski?

Help?

Alive?

Kowalski, help, alive.

Skipper mentally screamed. There's no way Kowalski survived that shot! But, then why was Private gone? Why did he write this note?

 **Time skip** **brought by raging Skipper**

Private glared as Kowalski entered the room.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" He screamed, feeling rage in his gut.

Kowalski just slyly smiled and brought out a sliver dagger he was hiding behind his back. He walked toward him, making Private back away.

"No! Stay away from me!"

He tried to slide past Kowalski but he was grabbed and the sharp end of the dagger was at his neck.

"I wouldn't make other stupid moves like that."

"S-Skippah's going to save me." Private whispered.

"Oh sure he's going to, but...Will you be alive when he comes?" The small penguin teared up at the taller's words.


	3. Announcement

**Okay guys, I know you'll be disappointed at this note. But be patient. Change Your Mind is going to take a LONG WHILE. My laptop is dead and I have to earn the money. And so far, I only got 63 dollars and a laptop is 200. I already had 63 to begin with, I have not gotten any money from my dad yet. So yeah, you got a long wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DEAR GOD. I'm sorry for taking forever to update! I've just been busy with school, and my other stories on my other account! I apologize!**

He closed his eyes tightly as the knife was pressed through his feathers, then whimpered slightly as it trailed down, cutting bits of skin. Private kicked backwards hard, there was a sharp yelp of pain and the knife was dropped as Kowalski held his pained spot. The young penguin didn't waste any time-he ran out of the room, crap he was in a long hallway. Private ran as fast as he could, _don't get caught_...Was he lost?

The small penguin yelped as someone grabbed the back of his neck roughly. He looked over to his side as he felt another grasp on his shoulder. Oh, Kowalski's men, well that's great.

Private squirmed as they dragged him away, "Let go!"

Kowalski was death glaring as he was brought back in. "You know, I think you're too cranky, so you're going to take a nap." With those words, he pulled out a syringe, with a white liquid inside.

Private squirmed harder, the two penguins could barely restrain him.

"As long as you struggle, it's going to hurt."

Private winced as the needle entered his neck. When the liquid was inserted inside him, his eyes started feeling droopy, he could barely stand. He struggled to stay awake, but sleep was winning this internal war. His eyes fluttered shut and everything went black.

* * *

Private winced as he regained consciousness, his sides and stomach ached. He looked himself to see bruises on his body, and judging by the bruises...someone thought it was funny to kick him repeatedly while he was passed out. He sighed and wrapped his flippers around his small frame. He hoped Skipper would find him soon, he was scared Kowalski might kill him. Private looked around the room, the door was shut, locked probably.

He shuddered at the sight of torture weapons.

* * *

"I still don't understand how he got kidnapped. Does no one lock doors?" SP scoffed, while her white paws hit the keys of a computer.

"Well he might've opened the door." Skipper replied, tapping the table anxiously.

"What? Why would he do that?" The older rolled his eyes at SP's disbelief. "He's a penguin SP, he doesn't have x-ray vision."

"Alright, alright."

Then SP made a mocking laugh sound.

"What?"

"Why do all the villains put their bases in abandoned cities?"

Skipper sighed. "Because in THAT city, the oxygen is really bad, if a victim escaped, and didn't know how to leave, they'd die from the air."

SP made a face, "TMI Skippy." She shook her fur, "So what's your plan?"

"Sneak in, make sure Kowalski stays dead, and get Private out of there."

"So, pretty much your usual." SP laughed, rolling her blue-green eyes.

"What you mean 'my usual'?"

"I mean, just a basic plan. Nothing exciting."

Skipper playfully smirked, "Oh trust me dollface, it'll get exciting when we sneak in."

SP glared. "Don't use that nickname. I could bite your head off."

"Can't help it, your face is white." Skipper turned towards the door, "Joking aside, we better get out of here."

"Yeah, I doubt Kowalski will be easy on the kid." SP padded out of the house, "It's times like these that I wish I was a psychic mage."

* * *

Private couldn't stop himself from shaking as he heard Kowalski's footsteps, he just wanted to disappear back to his house, and..you know...eat food. He whimpered, as he shut his eyes tightly, curling up into a ball. Maybe Kowalski would think he was asleep.

" _Good morning sleeping beauty_."

 **So any ideas for the next chapter? I'd like ideas, since I sometimes feel like I ignore all of you and don't interact enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh SP? Why are we at some kind of jail?" Skipper asked, raising his brow.

"Because there's someone here who will be of help taking down Kowalski."

"But why is this someone in jail?"

SP sighed. "Because he's an experiment gone wrong, so they keep him locked up here." She walked up to the desk. "Hey!"

The female penguin at the desk did not share SP's cheerful attitude. "What do you want?"

SP made an angry frown, Skipper had to cover his beak to stifle a laugh.

"I'm here to see the penguin with mystical powers!"

The desk penguin raised her brow, "You mean the experiment gone wrong?"

SP rolled her blue-green eyes. "NO. I'm referring to your one nightstand."

Skipper bit down on his flipper while the female glared daggers at the dark mage. She pointed to a staircase lowering downwards. SP smiled cheekily then went down with the snickering Skipper following.

"DO not do that again."

SP just smiled at him.

* * *

Private backed away, begging for his flipper to touch a weapon he could use. But, he just backed into a corner.

"No! Get away from me!" He whimpered as Kowalski walked closer with that cruel smile. The shorter tried to tug his fin away when the tall bird grabbed it in a skull crushing grip. He yelped in pain as it was slammed into the wall.

 _Stop…_

Kowalski pulled out a knife with his free flipper.

 _No…_

Private's eyes widened where the blade was aimed.

 _Dear god no…_

 **The content ahead may give you gorey mental images, just a warning.**

He let out shrill screams as the knife was stabbed repeated into his flipper, crying as he felt blood slide down on his body. He gagged as he caught the scent of the metallic crimson liquid. Kowalski stabbed into his flipper until it lost feeling and switched to the other one.

"STOP IT!" Private wailed, but of course, the sadistic penguin kept it up.

Private sobbed as he just mentally begged for the torture to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

_For someone in jail, he sure is..peppy._ Skipper thought, giving the penguin behind bars an odd glance.

Peppy couldn't explain the appearance of the other. The penguin was staring at them with a bright smile.

"So..Who is this?" Skipper whispered to SP.

Well apparently the short bird had spider man hearing because he answered his question. "I'm what everyone calls the experiment gone wrong." He laughed. "But I call myself Blue."

SP smiled at Blue. "Okay, so I need your help."

"With what?"

"My stupid friend here-"

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up. His boyfriend got kidnapped-"

"I never said that."

" _Shut up_. He got kidnapped by Kowalski."

Blue's smile lessened, but didn't disappear. "Ah yes. I know him."

SP's blue-green eyes lit up in surprise. "You do?"

The penguin nodded, "Yeah, he's the reason why I can't stop smiling."

"...You mean he experimented on you?"

Blue laughed, "Well yeah, what else?"

SP smiled faintly. "You're better off not knowing."

 **TIME SKIP**

Private couldn't feel his flippers, they hurt like hell. He hoped Kowalski would just...fall over. And not get back up. Now he couldn't escape without the support of his flippers. He put his head against the floor and closed his eyes.

 **Another time skip!**

"I don't really like traveling, so I'll just go and wait for you."

Skipper raised his brow, "How are you-" He covered his eyes as there was a bright flash of light.

He uncovered to see that Blue was gone. "How…?"

"Oh well someone told me that as a result of experimenting, he got these weird powers. Like now, he just teleported." SP explained with a slight smile on her white lips.

"Then why not just teleport right back with Private?"

"Because, he won't have enough energy." SP rolled her eyes as if that was the most simplest thing in the world.

 **Time Skip. Again.**

Private lifted his head slightly as he heard footsteps approaching the door. _Please don't be Kowalski…_

But Kowalski wasn't the one who opened the door. A short penguin, a little taller than him, did. He looked around, then noticed Private near a wall. The bird walked over to him, Private wanted to move away, but didn't know how to. He looked down at him, smiling.

"Hey."

"..." Private didn't reply to the greeting, instead studied his smile. It didn't look sinister. _YEAH, you didn't think Kowalski was sinister either._

"So you're the Private SP was talking about, right?"

"W...Who are you?"

The other smiled apologetically. "Oh, right. I'm Blue."

"Um, so what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm waiting for your friends to come rescue you."

Private narrowed his brow. "So you can't by yourself?"

Blue shook his head. "I don't have much energy to teleport us out. And to be honest, I don't want to face Kowalski."

"Y..You know Kowalski?" Private stuttered nervously, his light blue eyes widening.

"You never forget who experimented on you kid."

Private made a face, "Don't call me that."

"What? Kid?"

The younger frowned. "Yeah. You're only a few years oldah than me."

"Sorry. _Kid_." Private glared as Blue gave a cocky grin. As annoyed as he was, at least he wasn't alone.

"Are you scared?" Private asked, changing the subject.

Blue's eyes lit up in surprise, but his smile didn't falter. "Yeah."

"...You don't show it."

The other sadly smiled. "I can't frown."

"That's sad…"

Blue sat down next to him. "Mm hm." He closed his eyes and cast a blue aura from his flipper to Private's fins.

Slowly, he regained feeling in them. He pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Thank you."

Blue smiled bigger and winked. "No problem."

"Uh, so what if Kowalski comes back? And Skippah hasn't found me yet?"

Blue chuckled with a sudden dark smile. "He'll probably get hit. A lot."

Strange enough, he didn't feel scared. Private made a slight smile. "You seem to hate him more than fear him."

The other's expression went back to his cheery smile. "That may be true."

"If you do hit him a lot...Can I hit him too?"

"Sure, but better to wait until he can hardly move." Blue laughed.

 **If you have any ideas, I'm serious about hearing them.**


End file.
